1976 Reads Philosopher's Stone
by EvilBlueTeddyBears
Summary: When Time's Daughter sends Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley to 1976 Hogwarts with all of the Harry Potter books, you can guarantee that all hell is going to break free. There will be tears, laughs, fights, love, drama, fun surprises, dark surprises, talk of frilly underwear and more as Hogwarts reads the Philosopher's Stone in Part 1 of the 1976 Reads series.


Yes, yes, yes. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I've still got to write I'm the Wolf, but I just couldn't help myself. I've had this idea for a while now, and I want to go through with it.

So to all the readers that already have read my other fanfiction, sorry-not-sorry, and to all of you new-comers, hello and I hope you enjoy , I do not have a beta yet, so there may be quite a few grammar mistakes. So for future references, sorry and just try to bare with with all of that over and done with, here's my newest story!

Disclaimer: I, to my greatest dolor, do not own the Harry Potter series. It belongs to J.K Rowling. But, I do own the plot and the people you may not recognize from the books

* * *

"I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do."

~ Inscription on Hermione Granger's Time Turner

* * *

June 18th, 2015

"Teddy, do you have the books?" a gorgeous young girl with slightly wavy light strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes asked the young man across from her.  
"Yep." Teddy, a tall handsome 17 year old boy with kaleidoscopic eyes and silvery blue hair in an undercut, replied setting 7 thick books in a neat pile on the table in front of him, right next to a golden necklace with a fragile looking hourglass filled with golden and glowing blue sand.  
"Are you sure about this, Ted?" the blonde girl, Victoire, asked unsurely while biting her lower lip and staring at the objects on the table anxiously. Teddy exhaled slowly and drew a small white paper with small cursive writing written in some strange foreign language on it from his jacket.  
"90%," Teddy told her, doing his best to mask his own nervousness, "but Filia Tempus gave us everything we needed to get there and back. We'll be fine, Vic."  
"Yes," Victoire said slowly, "but we're travelling to 1976. You realize your dad will be there, along with his friends. Right?" Teddy looked down for second, slightly pale before looking back up at his younger best friend and nodding.  
"Yeah. I know." And he did. Teddy knew that his father would be there, and would be a year younger than him. He had never known either his parents, and the thought of meeting one of them for the first time both excited him and made him feel sick. What is Remus didn't like him? Would he be ashamed? Sick? Teddy pushed those thoughts out of his head.

"Are you ready?" He asked Victoire. She drew a quick breath and nodded. Teddy picked up the necklace and put it around both of their necks, while Victoire grabbed the books. Teddy looked down at the small parchment and started to recite the unusual words written on it out loud.

Suddenly they were spinning, faster and faster with each second, until their surroundings were nothing but meaningless blurs that were beginning to turn blue and gold.

And then they fell.

November 18th, 1996

Hogwarts was in the middle of dinner when the two teenager fell from the golden vortex that had appeared out of nowhere.  
At the Gryffindor table, four 16 year old boys infamously known as the Marauders were eating while having one of their normal conversations.

"If you were a fruit, what kind of fruit do you think you'd be?" Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew asked before popping a grape into his mouth.  
"I'd be a strawberry." Remus Lupin, known as Moony to his friends and Hogwarts's resident werewolf, said without missing a beat.

"Everyone knows pineapple's are awesome, so naturally I'd be one." James Potter, aka Prongs, said superciliously.

"I, of course, would be a Star fruit." Sirius Black - Padfoot- said arrogantly. Remus rolled his eyes at his two vain friends before apologizing to the 4th year next to him after accidentally elbowing him.  
"I think I'd be a apple. Or maybe a pear. Or maybe I'd be a…" the other three tuned Peter out as he listed the fruits he could be.

"We should pull a prank." James said thoughtfully. Sirius nodded eagerly.  
"Yeah we haven't pulled one in forever." he sighed dramatically. Remus raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
"We just did one yesterday, Padfoot." he pointed out while James smirked. Sirius bobbed his head in agreement, eyes wide.  
"Exactly! That was forever ago." Sirius exclaimed. Remus just shook his head, not bothering to argue with the dog animagus. He turned his head to James instead.  
"So what do you have in mind?" Remus asked. James shrugged, "I dunno. Haven't gotten that far yet."  
"...what do you guys think I'd be?" Peter asked.  
"A raisin, now shut up." Sirius told him, irritated. Peter flushed and stopped talking. Remus glared at him for his rudeness and told Peter he'd be kiwi.

"Hey, maybe we could-" James started, but before he could finish all of the candles in the hall went out, leaving the students in darkness. Before they could start panicking though, they lit themselves once again. The hall was quiet for a few seconds, and just as they were about to go back to their eating and chatting, a strong wind blew from nowhere. It almost as if they were sitting in a tornado. Everyone started shouting and screeching as the food was picked up by the gust and thrown at the wizards and witches.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius shouted after wiping mashed potatoes of his cheek.

"I don't know!" Remus shouted back, just as the vortex opened up. Everyone watched as a boy and a girl fell out of it and onto the floor in front of the teachers table. The vortex closed up and the winds stopped immediately after. Everyone stared at the two as they slowly got up and dusted themselves off. Dumbledore stood up and drew his wand, and the other teachers followed his lead.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here." he bellowed. The two stared at him in awe, before the boy came to his senses and put a hand in his pocket. Dumbledore's eyes never left him. The boy withdrew his hand, clutching a note and gave it to the old man. Dumbledore took it from him and read it. As he did so, the twinkle in his eyes came back even brighter than before and he smiled, sitting back down. The teachers, though confused, did the same. Albus put his wand and made a sweeping motion, all of the food cleaned itself up. He cleared his throat before speaking.  
"I know you all are wondering what is happening,"("You got that right!" :Sit down Sirius!") "and I can assure you nothing terrible has happened." Dumbledore told the room, "These two are only messengers. They are from almost 40 years in the future." As soon as those last few words left his mouth, the hall erupted in shouts.  
"But Albus, that is impossible." Minerva McGonagall said to the headmaster, getting shout of agreement from the students.  
"Oh, nothing is impossible." Dumbledore said happily, before silencing the Great Hall.  
"These two are from the future, and have brought back books of what will happen in a few years from now. Now I'll let them introduce themselves and explain the rest." he said. Everyone looked back over at the two teenaged time travelers, who looked a little uneasy and nervous. Victoire stepped forward and gave a small wave.  
"Um, hello. What Dumbledore said was in fact true. We're from the year 2015, and we've got seven books based on what will happen in your near future." she said.  
"What are they about?" Lily Evans, the love of James' life, asked. Victoire looked over at her and gave a smile.  
"They are all about the war and how it will end," she said and the Hall broke out in excited whispers, before quieting down when she continued, "and they are in the point of few of the boy who ends it. He is one of my Uncles and his" she pointed at Teddy," godfather. And he just so happens to be the son of two of the Gryffindor 6th years." Everyone looked at the at the 6th year Gryffindors, trying to guess who was the parents of the boy.  
"who do you think it is?" Peter asked his friends, looking around.  
"Well the father has to be either one of us or Frank Longbottom and Jacob Rinley." Remus said. Sirius stood up.  
" Who are they?!" he asked Victoire. She grinned at him, and picked up the first book, one of the thinner ones.  
"The first book is called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, so take a wild guess." she said and Teddy smirked as every single head turned to stare at James, who sat in shock.  
"Congratulations Prongs!" Sirius barked with laughter and patted his friend on the back. Remus and Peter grinned at him and James managed a small but genuine smile, before shoving Sirius off of him.  
"So who's the lucky lady?" Sirius asked, and Lily snorted in amusement. Lucky, yeah right. Victoire grinned secretively and didn't offer an answer. That's when Teddy finally stepped forward.  
"Before you all get carried away, I'm going to warn you that Uncle Harry had a very difficult life, but I don't know all of the details." he said, and they all quieted down and looked at them again.  
"So, who exactly are you?" A 7th year Ravenclaw asked. Victoire smiled at him, and the Ravenclaw flushed a bit.  
"I Victoire Weasley, I'm 15 and like I said before Harry Potter is one of my uncles." she said. "And Uncle Harry isn't the only son of a 6th year Gryffindor we'll be hearing about tonight." Victoire pointed at Teddy, and all of the eyes in the Great Hall turned to stare at him, trying to find out who his dad was.  
"Gee Victoire, thanks for that." Teddy said sarcastically giving her a very familiar look.  
"You're Remus' son, aren't you?" Lily exclaimed. Everybody looked at her, then at Teddy, then at Remus, then at Teddy again. They took in Teddy's messy silvery blue hair cut in an undercut with a fringe hanging in his colorful eyes, his lip ring, his smooth light olive skin, and his punkish hipster clothes, and compared them to Remus's toffee brown hair with few barely noticeable grey streaks that was brushed neatly out of his amber green eyes, pale scarred skin, and his simple style. The only things they had in common appearance wise was their facial structures and expressions.  
"Maybe, but they don't really look alike, Lily." Peter said. Remus sat even paler than usual at the thought of him having a son. It wasn't as if he didn't ever want children, he did. But he couldn't, could he? Any children he would have would be werewolves, too. Right. Remus stared at Teddy, and Teddy stared back flushed and slightly fearfully.

"Well, Lily was actually dead on." Victoire said, smiling at the redhead. Lily grinned back with her chin held high. "And there's a reason they don't look alike right now. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Victoire nudged Teddy with her elbow as she spoke. Teddy reluctantly stepped forward and, despite his nervousness, put on his infamous cheeky, slightly crooked smile.  
"My name is Teddy Lupin and I'm 17, Harry Potter is my Godfather, and Remus Lupin is my dad." Remus looked faint and scared, but also slightly hopeful, "And I am a Metamorphmagus." he said, and to prove it he scrunched up his nose and turned his hair neon yellow before turning it back to its silvery blue. Everybody stared at him in awe, and Sirius gave another bark of laughter, James joining in.  
"Well, congratulations to you too, Moony!" Sirius cackled. Remus tried to give a little smile. He looked back up at Teddy and gave him a questioning look. Teddy smiled slightly and shook his head mouthing No, I'm not. Remus immediately looked like the weight of the world just fell off his shoulders, what little color of skin he had returned and he smiles a large real smile. What little worry Teddy had disappeared when he saw that and he grinned to himself.  
"It's amazing how different you two are." James said looking at Teddy's clothes, piercings and hair and comparing them to Remus'. Teddy grinned.

"Yeah, Harry says I dress and act more like my mom than my dad." Teddy said.  
"Any chance you'll tell us who Remus shacks up with?" Sirius asked. Victoire shook her head, smiling slightly.  
"Nope, while all of you know the girl who James will end up with, only one of you has ever met Teddy's mother." She said. James and Sirius groaned, while Lily looked disappointed. She wanted to know who the wonderful who looked past Remus's curse was.  
"As wonderful as this all is," Severus Snape drew out sarcastically, "how about we get to the actual books." Most people nodded while The Marauders (except for Remus) glared at him but grudgingly agreed.  
"Mr. Snape is right. How about I read first." Dumbledore said. Victoire handed him the first book.  
"Before we begin, suppose we make this a bit more comfortable?" Albus said before picking up his wand and transforming the tables into cushioned chairs and couches in different sections of the room, each one a different color for each house. Everyone sat down, and Teddy and Victoire joined the Gryffindor 6th years in the front, sitting in between the Marauders, Frank and Jacob, and Lily and her friends.

Dumbledore flipped the book open to the first chapter.  
"The Boy Who Lived…"


End file.
